


Conclusion

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Final Fantasy VII Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Cloud is world-hopping again...
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Conclusion

**Author's Note:**

> "15Minute Ficlet. Sprink, thank you for the wonderful conversation and laughs ("BLACK!") when I needed them, as well as the conversation about Kain and Cloud. *heart*"
> 
> Fairly old, but can't find a date...

It was a dark and stormy night, not that it really mattered. It may have been dark and stormy on the planet's surface, but underground it was a sort of polite yet somewhat balmy evening, just like every evening. The lack of weather wasn't really a concern though, at least not to either man. Instead they were both equally surprised to make each other's acquaintance. After all, in the land of the dwarves, there didn't seem to be too many visitors from above the planet's surface.

Both men had blond hair and both were drinking the same extremely potent concoction. The former was due to genetics beyond control, the latter was purely at the discretion of the barkeep who seemed in no mood to make anything besides his drink of choice.

"So you're not from this world?" the blond with the longer hair asked the blond with the shorter, spiky hair. They'd been talking for some time now, their questions and responses getting both more absurd and more truthful with each refill.

"Well, maybe I am now," the second blond replied. "I never know how long I'll be somewhere. Usually once I finally settle down and decide that where I am is home, I end up somewhere else."

"Because of a crazy knight and his headless mother?"

"That just makes it sound strange," replied the second blond who insisted that his name was Cloud.

"Strange things have happened around here, too," said the first blond who claimed to be named Kain. Neither one really cared as to the other's identity just yet though. At the moment it was just nice to have someone to drink a few too many rounds with.

"Like what?"

"Madmen, monsters, dragons, going to the moon..." Kain trailed off for a moment. "Some of it is a little fuzzy in my head. I felt like I watched it all instead of participating in it."

Cloud just nodded before taking another swallow of his drink. It had stopped burning after the second mug though it still wasn't the best thing he'd ever had. Still, it promised a carefree evening and deep sleep, so he didn't really mind.

"Listening to you, it's almost as if... It's an odd conclusion to reach..."

"Another round and nothing will be odd," Cloud said, knowing from his years of world-hopping that a few drinks made everything a bit more mundane.

Their eyes met purely on accident, but they held there for a moment before each looked away.

"Nah. We couldn't be," Kain said finally, reaching for his almost empty mug.

"Right. We couldn't be."

And that made the rest of the evening just a little bit easier.


End file.
